


Take A Break (Let Me Take Care of You)

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Bellamy Blake, C2- Wells/Clarke/Bellamy, Clarke Griffin & Wells Jaha Friendship, Could be Pre Bellamy/Clarke/Wells, M/M, Reading, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Boys, They stay and make a home at the dropship, Wells Jaha Lives, but focus on Wells/Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: Bellamy passes out due to a lack of sleep and Wells ends up being the one to watch over him.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Wells Jaha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: The 100 Fix Its and Rewrites





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shaeheda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaeheda/gifts).



> [](https://ibb.co/94SMCjK)   
> 
> 
> For Shae, I hope this made you smile.

Clarke was worried.  
Bellamy was working himself to the bone.  
He had been working around the clock trying to get things ready for winter.  
He had been taking group after group to go hunting, had taken Jasper’s patrol shift after the boy had hit his head during the cabin construction that Bellamy was also leading.  
He was working nonstop and whenever she tried to get him to rest, he brushed her off with a roll of his eyes and a “princess.”  
Not ever Octavia could get him to rest.  
They had asked Lincoln for a way to get him to rest but the man refused.  
He was trying to stay on Bellamy’s good side.  
That meant not drugging him with jobi nuts to force him to sleep, no matter how much Octavia and Clarke begged him.

Clarke was getting desperate, she had seen Bellamy close to nodding off during some of their meetings and yesterday he had nearly fallen asleep during dinner.  
She had gone to complain to Wells but the older boy had no advice for her, except that maybe she needed some rest too, which made her huff and she left him smirking at her because honestly both Bellamy and Clarke were horrible when it came to taking care of themselves.  


He considered that his job.  
Bellamy was in charge of patrols and hunting and training, Clarke did medical training and focused on the running of the camp- she organized the chaos of things, making sure people did their other jobs. He kept the peace between Bellamy and Clarke, settled the small disputes that occurred between the delinquents and kept the other two leaders alive.

Wells could see how hard Bellamy was working and he knew that if the boy wasn’t careful he would end up getting hurt. Earlier that day, Clarke had a screaming match with him over his lack of sleep which Bellamy had brushed off with a rough “princess” and had taken Murphy, Harper, and Monroe with him to go hunting causing Clarke to head into the medical bay and causing people to stay clear of her as she muttered about arrogant jerks with smug smirks.

Wells sighed as he watched Monty and Miller lug the wood used to build their cabins into the camp.  
Bellamy had wanted them to build a medical bay first and Clarke wanted him to have the first cabin.  
They had argued and somehow that ended up with them building cabins for everyone else first.  
Sometimes Wells wonders what they would do without him.

A loud cry interrupts his thinking and he turns to the gate where Connor and Bree were standing guard.  
There’s a loud cry somewhere in the distance but Wells hurries forward as he realizes what or who is draped over the other's shoulders.  
Wells' heart leaps and then sinks.  
Bellamy doesn’t look good.  
Murphy and Harper were holding him up, arms around him while Monroe is carrying their bags.  
Wells ignores everyone else and focuses on the group.  
They have nothing in their hands which means their hunting trip was not a success but Wells is more concerned about Bellamy.  
He can already see the panic and concern on Octavia's and Clarke's face when they see him.  
“What happened?”  
There’s a flash of brown hair and Octavia’s her hands reaching for her brother.  
She lets out a soft cry as Lincoln pulls her back towards him.  
Murphy grunts, “He passed out.”  
Wells sighs, he had a feeling something like this would happen.  
“We’ll take him to Clarke.”  
He takes Harper’s place and he and Murphy and Octavia (and Lincoln) usher Bellamy to the medical tent.  


Clarke’s glare turns to concern when she sees them and then she's ordering them to put him on a cot and her hands are checking for a pulse.  
Murphy explains how Bellamy had simply passed out halfway through their hike and Clarke bites her lip, worried.  
She had been telling him to get some sleep but he had refused to listen and now he was passed out in her medical bay.  
"He needs to sleep, I warned him to get some sleep." Wells runs a hand down her back, calming her down as she tries to pull herself together and she sighs.  
“Someone needs to watch him.”  
Octavia’s already gone- she knows her brother enough to know that he won’t be happy when he wakes up and the last thing anyone needs is the Blakes arguing.  
Clarke looks at Murphy who shakes his head.  
“Absolutely not, Princess.”  
Bellamy and Murphy get along for the sake of Clarke who had nursed Murphy back to health after he had been kidnapped briefly by the Grounders.  
Clarke looks at Wells and he sighs.  
He’s always had trouble saying no to her.  
Plus he can't really pass up the chance to take a break and spend some time with (a sleeping) Bellamy, can he?  
“I can stay with him for a bit.”  
Clarke beams at him and she brushes some hair out of Bellamy’s face her eyes soft and Wells tries to push past the twinge of jealousy he feels.  
It’s not the first time he and Clarke have had a crush on the same person but Bellamy is different.  
Bellamy is nothing like the other guys and girls they have had crushes on.  
And while he knows how Clarke feels, he's not sure if she knows how he feels about Bellamy.  
In the past, they had been able to whisper and share crushes but Bellamy is different. Clarke won't admit it and he can't tell her. He already feels bad about being the one to tell her about Abby, he can't tell her about his feelings for Bellamy. 

* * *

Together they manage to take Bellamy to his tent and Wells grabs some books and kicks off his shoes as Clarke fusses around Bellamy, untying his boots and pulling off his jacket, fixing the blanket and his hair.  
He stirs, his eyes fluttering open but Clarke hums as she gently brushes his curls, and his eyes close. She presses a kiss to his forehead and then as Wells goes to stand next to her, she kisses his cheek.  
“Thanks Wells.”  
Clarke leaves to go make sure that nothing and no one is on fire leaving Wells with Bellamy.  
Wells touches the place where Clarke kissed him.  
His feelings for Clarke were still there but had been pushed back.  
Moments like these brought them to the surface.  
Wells looks around the room and sighs.  
There is nowhere for him to sit beside the bed so he carefully sits down on it.  
Bellamy lets out a soft sigh and Wells can’t help the soft smile on his face as the older boy nuzzles the pillow.  


He takes the time to admire him.  
Asleep, he looks younger, softer.  
His ever-present smirk is gone, replaced by a soft smile and he snores softly. His hair is no longer gelled back, the curls longer and a mess and Wells has to fight back the urge to run his hands through them, to see how soft they are.  
His freckles are scattered across his face and his time on the ground has given him more, which is something Clarke complains about whenever she tries to draw him.  
Bellamy turns his back towards him and Wells places the book on his lap.  


They had a bunch of old books in a bunker and Bellamy’s eyes had lit up when he had seen them.  
He had been sad that he couldn’t bring them all so he and Clarke and gone with Murphy to grab some more books.  
Bellamy had been furious because it had taken longer than they expected but Clarke had shoved the bag into his hand and Murphy had dropped them at his feet as they walked off, leaving him to help carry them into Bellamy’s tent.  
The older boy had surprised him with a tight hug once he saw what was in the bag which left Wells flustered for the remainder of the day as he thought about the way Bellamy's arms had been tight around him waist and the way Bellamy's eyes had been bright as he pulled out the books.  


That same night Bellamy had gathered the younger kids as he read them a chapter.  
Wells had a hard time keeping his eyes off Bellamy.  
His eyes were bright and the crackling fire made him seem mysterious, breathtaking.  
Bellamy had a good storytelling voice and Wells found himself engulfed in the chapter.  
Clarke who was sitting next to him had a soft smile as she rested her head on his shoulder. She had soon fallen asleep to Bellamy's story the way she always did when they were younger and Wells had to swallow back a moan as Bellamy later picked her up to carry her to bed, (despite his protests) arms flexing.  


Bellamy was a carer.  
And even though he would never admit there wasn’t anyone in the camp (not even Finn or Murphy) that he wouldn’t take care of.  
It was one of the many reasons he liked Bellamy.  
He was hard-working and kind, he was all heart and even with his _whatever the hell we want_ attitude he still made sure that no one was hurt.  
He was smart, so smart, teaching the others how to fight and build the homes and encouraging them, and he always had his nose buried in a book whenever he had free time.  
Wells' smile drops, there is little free time left with winter approaching quickly.  


Wells shake his head at the thought in his head and opens up the book and starts to read at random.  
He lets himself sink into the book, his eyes scanning the page as Bellamy snored softly.  
Every now and then he would look up to fix the blanket or to make sure that Bellamy was okay as he let out soft snores and a few muttered words.  
Wells realizes he’s having a nightmare when he looks over as Bellamy starts to turn his head frantically, his eyebrows furrowed.  
He closes the book and places a hand on Bellamy's arm, shaking him softly.  
“Bellamy? Bellamy. Hey, you're safe.”  
Bellamy eyes open and focus on him.  
“O? Clarke? “  
“All safe.”  
Bellamy shakes his head, his knuckles white against the blanket.  
“Need to see them.”  
He makes the move to sit up and get out of bed but Wells is quick to stop him.  
“You can't.”  
“Don't me what to do Wells.”  
Bellamy's voice is harsh, angry but Wells pushes past the thought of how much he liked it when Bellamy was angry and spoke in that tone.  
He glares up at him but Wells refused to give in and takes a deep breath before he calms says,  
“You passed out in the middle of the forest, Bellamy.”  
“I’m fine now.”  
Bellamy's jaw is tight and Wells juts his chin out as Bellamy sits up and this tiem Wells lets him. The two of them glare at each other.  
“You need to rest, Clarke is going to come in with an “I told you so” and you won't have the strength to argue with her and quite frankly I will be on her side.”  
Bellamy opens his moth but Wells cuts him off, smoothly, knowing what buttons to push next.  
“Do you know how worried, your sister was? How worried Clarke was? Murphy? The kids? Me?”  
Bellamy’s face goes from angry to guilty and Wells feels guilty about it, but he pushes it back.  
He needs Bellamy to take better care of himself.  


His voice is soft as he reaches for Bellamy's face, tracing the scar he had on his cheek, forgetting for a minute why he shouldn't be doing that. "Do you know how scared I was? Murphy and Harper had you in between them and all I could think about was what if the Grounders had gotten to you? What if the mysterious mountain men had? Don't you know how important you are!"  
The words _to me,_ although unspoken, linger in the air.  
Bellamy's eyes flicker down to Wells' lips for a second and he swallows.  
"We can't lose you Bellamy. We can't. Octavia and Clarke can't. I can't."  
Wells wants to kiss him, but it's not the right time.  
Not when he's upset that Bellamy had put himself at risk trying to take care of them.  
Bellamy's shoulders slump and he licks his lips.  
"I didn't mean to."  
Bellamy's voice is full of guilt and Wells bites his lip.  
"I know you didn't but let me take care of you okay? You always take care of us. Please, Bellamy, let me take care of you."  
Bellamy's eyes lock onto his and Wells can see the war in his mind, and then Bellamy leans forward to kiss him softly on the lips, a few second taking Wells' breath away and by the time Wells realizes that Bellamy had kissed him, he's already laying back down and tugging the blanket over his shoulder and turning to face him.  


"What are you reading?"  
Wells blinks and raises an eyebrow, he has a lot of questions but now is not the time. Taking care of Bellamy does not mean asking why he kissed him.  
Wells instead shoots him an amused look.  
"Thought you would have memorized your books by now."  
Bellamy pushes at his leg playfully, and Wells gives him a soft smile.  
"It's probably better if I read than explain it."  
Bellamy yawns and moves closer to him and Wells starts to read.

Bellamy takes the time to admire Wells.  
The younger boy is handsome.  
It was one of the first things he noticed about him.  
Wells has kind dark eyes and despite his broad frame he was gentle.  
He was gentle with his words and actions but Bellamy had seen him fight and knew the boy was just as dangerous as any of them.  
They were all delinquents after all.  
Wells was one of the few people who isn't scared of him which made Bellamy like him even more.  
He had stood up to him at the beginning which had piqued his interest but as they fell into leadership roles, his respect for Wells grew, he was nothing like his father and Wells was very forgiving.

He has a calming voice and Bellamy finds himself having a hard time keeping his eyes open as Wells reads to him.  
So he scoots closer and sits up, not wanting to fall asleep and miss out on the story.  
Wells gives him an amused look and he moves the book so Bellamy can see it and keeps reading it. 

Bellamy tries, he really does but the blanket, his tired, over-worked body and Well's soothing voice causes his eyes to flutter close as he leans his head on Well's shoulder.  
Wells keeps reading as Bellamy keeps sleeping on his shoulder, not wanting to wake him up. 

Eventually he places Bellamy's head down the pillow but Bellamy sleepily reaches for him.  
"Stay?"  
Wells decides to be selfish for once and lays down next to him and to his surprise, the older boy moves close to him wrapping an arm around him as he nuzzles his neck. Wells turns his body toward and Bellamy smiled as Wells' arm settles across his hips.  
Bellamy has no more nightmares and it's the best night of sleep he has had in a long time.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should come to no surprise that Bellamy is not good with orders, even if they are for his own good.
> 
> Or Bellamy gets hurt again and with Clarke going away to Arkadia, Wells has his hands full with his boyfriend.

Clarke runs a hand through Bellamy's hair as he pouts at her but she ignores him, too busy giving Wells instructions that he has already memorized.  
"He needs to take it easy."  
Bellamy groans, "I don't need a babysitter."  
Clarke rolls her eyes at Wells who gives Bellamy a fond look.  
"Stop acting like a child and maybe this wouldn't be necessary."  
Wells shakes his head at their banter.  
He finds it hilarious, both of them are absolutely horrible at taking care of themselves but here they are.

Still, he knows why Clarke is worried.  
She's leaving for Arkadia for a few days and the last thing she wants to do is leave a sick Bellamy behind but business needs to be taken care of and someone needs to stay behind to take care of the camp.  
Normally they took turns going but Abby had insisted on seeing Clarke so away she went.  
"I don't like you right now."  
Clarke laughs as pulls on Bellamy's curls as he turned his head from her.  
"That's not what you said a few nights ago."  
Wells fights back a laugh as he watches Bellamy blush, the top of his ears turning red.

Clarke presses a quick kiss to his hair before she looks back at Wells.  
"If you need anything, I'll have the radio."  
Wells sinks down onto the bed and grabs Clarke's hand and Bellamy groans as he moves over.  
"Clarke, you've been over this a million times. It's not my first time taking care of Bellamy or you for that matter. We will be fine."

She squeezes his fingers as Bellamy nuzzles her hand.  
"It's going to be okay. You'll be back home in no time."  
Clarke pulls her hand away to run it through her hair.  
"I know, I just don't want to see her. I haven't forgiven her yet."  


Wells understands all to well the struggle of not wanting to forgive a parent.  
He has yet to forgive his father for a lot of things, but he does love him.  
"No one expects you to forgive her, today or anytime soon."  
Clarke sighs but before she can say something else, they hear Murphy.  
"Clarke! We need to go!"  
"One minute! It's not like you can leave without me!"  
"I'm coming in if you aren't out in sixty seconds."  
Clarke presses a kiss to Bellamy's forehead but when she pulls way he tugs her hand to pull her back down for a kiss.  
"Be safe."  
Clarke nods and then she's standing up and leaning down to press a kiss on Wells' lips.  
He lets himself run a hand through Clarke's hair and she pulls away as they hear Murphy counting down.  
Murphy has no issue interpreting them, he has done it before which had resulted in Clarke rolling off the bed with an undignified squeak that had caused both Wells and Bellamy to laugh which had resulted in them in having to deal with the Ark for a whole month.  


They can hear the others calling out their goodbyes as Clarke and her group make their way out of camp.  
The second they hear the gate closing, Bellamy is throwing th blankets off his body and pushing himself up and Wells fights the urge to scream.  
So it begins.  
Bellamy is probably the worst patient he has ever had to deal with, tied only with Clarke.  
Bellamy not used to being taken care of isn't using to him doting on him when he's sick or staying in bed when he's sick.  
Wells loves his boyfriend, but he knows he's in for a hard time to keep in bed for the next few days.  
"What do you think you are doing?"  
Bellamy sticks his tongue out at his boyfriend, "What does it look like? I have a camp to run?"  


Wells is torn between wanting to scold his boyfriend and being amused.  
He likes the fact that Bellamy is relaxed enough to be playful with him.  
It makes him happy.  
Bellamy had spent so much of his life being on guard, trying to protect his mother and sister that he never really had the chance to be happy and relaxed and playful.  
It meant a lot to Wells to know that his boyfriend felt safe enough to be playful and at times be a little brat and just relax around him and Clarke.  


Some of Well's favorite memories of Bellamy are the ones that involve Bellamy smiling.  


His favorite memory is the memory of Bellamy sleeping as he reads to him, the one that started their relationship.  


He and Bellamy had avoided each other for days after that kiss, and despite the fact that they were leaders, they were able to stay clear of each other.  
It had ended with Wells taking matters into his own hands and marching up to him, shoving him aganist the dropship wall, and kissing him.  
There had a few seconds in which Bellamy had reacted and Wells heart had pounded, thinking he had made a mistake.  
He had pulled away, an apology on his lips, and then Bellamy was cupping his face, kissing him.  
Wells remembers the feeling of Bellamy's hands on his face and the way Bellamy tasted like the blueberries they had found a few days ago that Murphy had included for their breakfast that morning.  
Wells had never been a big fan of blueberries but he found that he liked the taste when it involved Bellamy.  
Bellamy's hands had gone from his face down to his waist, and Wells took the chance to slip his fingers under Bellamy's shirt which made the other boy pull him closer and moan into his mouth as their hips bumped into each other.  
Bellamy had broken away and rested his forehead against his eyes close, breathing hard.  
"We- I shouldn't have done that."  
"Why not?"  
Wells knows for a fact that Bellamy kissed him back.  
"I shot your father."  
"So, my father murdered your mother. He and Abby killed a lot of the other kids' parents."  
"Not the same. I don't want to kiss them."  
"I don't care."  
Bellamy shoves him away gently.  
"Well you should."  
Wells watches Bellamy leave with a sad smile on his face.  


A few days later, Jasper and Monty make some moonshine and everyone lets their guard down, even though they should be working.  
Wells lets himself relax, having fun.  
He dances with Clarke spinning her around and bumps his hips with Murphy, the two of them teaming to play a game and beat Atom and Miller.  
Monty has a little too much to drink and he and Clarke go around kissing people's cheeks which makes Wells laugh- bright and loud.  
He ignored the way Bellamy looks at him and Clarke as they laugh, heads bent close together as they relax and let loose.  
Later that night, he's the one pressed against the dropship walls, Bellamy's lips attached to his, his hands messing up Bellamy's hair, tugging on them making Bellamy groan into his mouth.  
He's not surprised that Bellamy likes his hands in his hair, he remembers the way Bellamy liked it when he played with his hair as he slept.  
Wells stumbles to bed when Bellamy breaks away from him, a conflicted look on his face and he passes by Clarke, not paying attention to the fact that she is heading away from her tent and didn't greet him as eagerly as she normally did.  
The next few days, involve Bellamy ignoring him until Clarke gets feds up with them and locks them in a room.  
They argue until Wells tells Bellamy in a clear voice that he likes him, that he wants to be with him, that he has feelings.  
The emotions on Bellamy's face pass too quickly to name but his hands shake as he kisses Wells, softly, almost hesitantly.  
Bellamy's lips are a bit chapped and the kiss is soft, as if he's expecting Wells to pull away.  
So Wells backs Bellamy's up towards the wall slowly, letting his hands skim Bellamy's hips.  
This time Wells pulls away first, "I like you, Bellamy."  
Bellamy is quiet but Wells lets him take his time.  
He has spent so much of his time on Alpha observing people that he knows when people need time.  
Bellamy's voice is soft, insecurity creeping in his tone.  
"Are you sure?"  
Wells kisses him, letting that be his answer and when Bellamy pulls away he wraps his arms around him and Wells hugs him back, fiercely, hoping to convey his feelings towards Bellamy but also the idea that not only he likes him but that he wants to keep him safe.  


That marks the beginning of them, which consisted of kissing before Bellamy goes on a hunting party and them brushing hands as they talk with Clarke about camp duties. They would press the other against the dropship, exchanging kisses and laying in each other's arms talking about things such as the camp or one of Bellamy's stories. That winter, after a huge argument with Clarke, the realization that she was a bit jealous of them and confused about her feelings had hit them, and of course she had gotten lost in the woods that day, setting off with a few others to go hunt but coming back in time. They had found her curled up in the base of a tree shivering, mumbling thier names. They had tucked her into bed, wrapping their bodies around her to warm her up. Bellamy had made the first move, kissing her soflty, while Wells presses a kiss to her back. And here they were, a year later.  


* * *

Wells shakes his head as he thinks of their relationship and of the how Bellamy had been battling with himself, that the older boy thought that he didn't deserve to be happy or loved and thinking of how far they have come, how lucky he was.  
Lost in his thoughts, Wells doesn't realize that his boyfriend is trying to put his boots back on, intent on getting to work until he hears Bellamy's muffled grunt.  
"Bellamy! What part of stay in bed don't you understand! You have a sprained ankle and were poisoned in the span of two days. You can not go strutting around the camp."  
He manages to shove him back to back and Bellamy crosses his arms over his chest, biceps bulging.  
"Someone needs to coordinate the hunting teams and..."  
Wells pinches the bridge of his nose.  
"Monroe, Finn, and Bree are leading teams out as we speak. Miller and Harper are on patrol duty. You are not needed to run the camp."  


Looking back on it, Wells will realize that he had chosen the wrong words to use but at that moment he just wanted his boyfriend to get better.  
To his surprise, Bellamy's shoulders slump and he scoots down on the bed until he's laying down.  
"Fine, I'm going to take a nap okay."  
Wells is surprised at Bellamy's lack of fight but presses a kiss to his forehead.  
"Get some rest."  


Wells spends the next few hours running around their camp.  
He's got so much to do that when it comes times for dinner, he's in the middle of a meeting with Raven and Miller than he hands Bellamy's bowl to Monty and has him deliver the food to Bellamy.  
He crawls into bed exhausted and doesn't notice that unlike most nights, Bellamy doesn't wrap an arm around him or scoot back until his back is pressed against's Wells, instead, Bellamy moves away slightly and Wells is too tired to notice.  
The next morning Wells wakes up to find Bellamy curled away from him.  
He scoots closer to his boyfriend to nuzzle the back of his neck.  
"Morning Bell."  
Bellamy grunts as he moves his head and Wells lets one of his hands drift downwards only for Bellamy to stop him.  
"Not today."  
Wells doesn't push him and instead kisses his shoulder.  
"Okay."  
Bellamy turns to look at him and Wells can't figure out the look in Bellamy's eyes, but he reaches for his boyfriend.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Tired."  
Wells frowns as he places the back of his hand on Bellamy's forehead.  
"Well, you don't have a fever."  
Bellamys turns his head away and pulls the blankets tighter to his body.  
"You should do. You have a camp to run."  
He turns back around leaving Wells a little stunned but he gets dressed and heads out.  
He's in a meeting with Miller when Octavia comes into the tent.  
"Where's my brother?"  
Wells raises an eyebrow at her.  
"He should be in our cabin."  
Octavia grits her teeth, "Don't you think I checked in there already?"  
Wells looks at Miller who nods.  
He trusts Miller to handle things while he chases his wayward boyfriend.  


There's no way he can get very far, not with his ankle and weakness because of the accidental poisoning.  
But it's like playing a game of hide and seek.  
He goes from one corner of the camp to the other.  
Apparently, Bellamy had taken care of being on the other side of camp as far away as possible from him.  
First Bellamy had been giving orders in the smokehouse, telling them how to skin the meat properly, then he stopped by the school to give a quick history lesson. Then he went to sort berries and herbs and then he was cleaning guns, teaching the younger kids how to shoot.  
Wells is not sure how Bellamy was able to do all of that without being spotted by him or his sister but it ends know.  
Everyone he asks knows nothing but he notices a gun missing and the imprint of what looks like a crutch. Wells makes his way to the side of the fence where he, Clarke, and Bellamy use to sneak out.  
The idea of Bellamy being out there, alone, injured fills him with worry that without telling anyone or even grabbing a weapon, Wells goes to find him.  
Even injured, Bellamy is better at hunting than he is but Wells is confident that he can't get very far.  
Wandering around in the woods isn't smart but its a risk he's willing to take.  


He finds Bellamy by the sound of a gun.  
Wells takes off at a run, panic in his blood.  
What if something happened?  
What if something or someone attacked him?  
What if he's hurt?  


He finds Bellamy leaning against a tree, a look of pain on his face, gun on the ground.  
"Bellamy!"  
Wells swears his heart almost jumped out of his chest.  
He cups Bellamy's face looking for any cuts, bruises. He looks into his boyfriend's eyes and Bellamy's eyes flicker away from him.  
"Are you okay? Did you hit your head?"  
Bellamy grunts, "I'm fine. Need to get to the panther."  
Wells looks in the direction that Bellamy pointed and sees the dead animal.  
"Let me get you back to camp."  
Bellamy shakes his head and pushes himself off the tree and Wells follows him, trying not to hover too much and goes to the panther.  
"We need to take it back to camp."  
"Bellamy."  
Wells hasn't had to deal with this Bellamy- stubborn doesn't listen to anyone, asshole Bellamy since they have come down.  
He's not even looking at him.  
Something is not right.  
Wells carries the panther following his silent boyfriend back to camp.  
The panther gets placed into Miller's arms and Wells watches as Octavia examines her brother.  
He's not paying too much attention but he hears Bellamy's response, "I'm not going to be dead weight here. I'm still important and needed regardless of my ankle. I'm a leader."  
He storms away from Octavia and the girl raises an eyebrow at Wells.  
"Do you know what that was about?  
Wells nods, "Try not to burn down the camp."  


* * *

Bellamy's laying in their bed, nearly hanging off the other side of the bed.  
He's got a pillow tucked under his arm, cuddling into and he's not asleep.  


Wells kicks off his shoes and he knows that Bellamy knows it's him but Bellamy makes no movement so Wells reaches for him pulling him towards him and tucking Bellamy into his chest.  
They lay in silence, Wells playing with Bellamy's fingers as he thinks about what could be the cause of Bellamy's mood.  
They have been in bed for half an hour before it hits Wells.  
"Fuck."  
"Fuck Bellamy, tell me, Tell me that you didn't take what I said yesterday to heart? I didn't mean it like that. You are so important to this camp, to me."  
Wells kisses Bellamy's shoulder trying to get his point across.  
"This camp, we wouldn't be here without you. Everyone listens to you. They like you, Bellamy."  
Wells can hear Bellamy take a deep breath and he pulls him closer, kissing his hair.  
"I need you. I need you at camp because you make me feel like I matter. Like I'm more than just the chancellor's son. You make me feel safe."  
Bellamy shifts away from him and Wells panics, thinking that Bellamy is pulling away but instead he turns around and Wells is face to face with his boyfriend's beautiful freckled face.  
Bellamy has tears in his eyes and Wells is quick to cups his face, brushing his fingers over his face.  
"Sorry. I just- I like to be needed, I need to be needed. I-."  
"Bellamy, you are needed. You are so needed in this camp, in my life."  
He kisses him softly, trying to convey his feelings to Bellamy.  
When he pulls away he presses his forehead against Bellamy's.  
"I'm sorry I made you feel like you aren't needed."  
Bellamy reaches for his hands and the boys interlock their fingers between them.  
"Not your fault. I- I'm just scared. If the camp doesn't need me, then what do I do? What's my purpose?"  


Wells heartbreaks for him, he knows that Bellamy has issues with not having something to do, he kept himself busy until he would tumble into their bed.  
But Wells didn't think that his words would hurt Bellamy that much.  
He kisses Bellamy again softly and the presses a kiss to the lip scar and then makes his way to Bellamy's neck and collarbones. He raises Bellamy's hands to his lips, raining kisses on his scraped knuckles and calloused fingers.  
Bellamy's eyes are dark when Wells looks at him, dark with want but Wells needs Bellamy to know how important he is.  
"I love you, Bellamy Blake. I will always need you. This camp will always need you. You are a leader, their father, as much as you deny it. They need you to inspire them, whether it's on a hunt, showing someone how to shoot a gun or in front of the fire, telling a story. And I need you. I need the boy who makes me laugh with his whatever the hell we want attitude, the boy taught me and Clarke how to shoot properly. I need you, Bellamy Blake. I love you."  


Bellamy's eyes are still dark but he's smiling wide and he kisses Wells, taking control of the kiss. Bellamy's hands squeeze Wells's arms pulling him closer until they both wrapped around each other, Wells taking care not to jostle Bellamy's ankle.  
Bellamy relaxes into the kiss as the camp buzzes around them.  
Eventually, when they pull away, they remain close together, Wells's around him and Bellamy nuzzles into the crook of his neck.  
Wells ends up telling Bellamy stories about him and Clarke's adventures, all stuff that the older boy can and will use to tease Clarke when she comes back, or when she radio calls them in a few hours  
If you told either boy when they first came down to the ground, that they would be alive and happy and in each other's arms a year later, neither would have believed it. Wells would have found it hard to believe that he would be dating his best friend but also a guy with a heart of gold who got under his skin.  
Bellamy would have just found it hard to believe that anyone would love him the way both Wells and Clarke do.  
Bellamy falls asleep to the sound of Wells' voice and the feeling of his fingers on his back as he nuzzles Wells's neck.  
"I love you.  
Wells' smile is fond, and he presses a kiss to his soft curls.  
"I love you too."  



End file.
